


Winter's Light

by safarikalamari



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Jaskier's first winter at Kaer Morhen comes with some interesting prospects
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Lambert/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 276





	Winter's Light

The question comes up as they’re laying in bed, tangled in each other with only a few candles keeping the darkness at bay. 

It has been on Jaskier’s mind since the day they arrived at Kaer Morhen, but there was plenty to keep his focus away from that very thought. However, after seeing enough crestfallen faces, receiving too many lingering touches, Jaskier can no longer push it to the side. 

He isn’t surprised when Geralt says he’s noticed this, but his calmness and understanding doesn’t quite make sense. 

“How else do you think we kept ourselves occupied when we were younger?” Geralt says nonchalantly. 

“Oh, um, well,” Jaskier blinks. He doesn’t know how to reply to that. 

The thought of Geralt and his friends falling into bed together is much more interesting and it makes Jaskier blush. He thinks he might be content with just watching but his own desires are stronger. 

“At the end of the day, I’m yours and you are mine. That’s all that matters,” Geralt breaks his thoughts. 

Jaskier grins at this and places a small kiss on Geralt’s lips. “Right you are, love.” 

This gets a grunt out of Geralt and Jaskier laughs a little, knowing how much his terms of endearment affect Geralt. 

With the conversation finally out of the way, sleep begins to creep up at last and Jaskier lets a yawn slip. 

“Suppose we must,” he mumbles, his eyes slowly shutting. 

He watches Geralt flick his hand and the candles are extinguished, leaving small smoke trails behind. Curling into Geralt, Jaskier doesn’t fight the inevitable and the last thing he feels is strong arms pulling him close, a small kiss pressed to his forehead.

* * *

The morning doesn’t go as Jaskier planned. 

There were no witchers to be found when he went down for breakfast and when he asks Vesemir where they’ve gone off to, he gets an answer that doesn’t sound like the right one. 

Then again, Vesemir never does like being interrupted when it comes to his daily chores. 

So, Jaskier tries to occupy himself, rehearsing what he’ll say to the first witcher he sees. That is, the ones that aren’t Geralt. Of course, if Geralt has already done the talking, then maybe all Jaskier has to do is wait in a bedroom. 

Instead, Jaskier finds himself in the library. He buries his face in a book as he lounges on one of the couches, hoping the witchers will be back soon. He’s not sure how much time has passed before the library doors open and he peers over the edge of his book to see Eskel, haggard and out of breath. 

“Were you looking for me?” Jaskier asks innocently, setting the book to the side. 

Eskel stares at him before he inhales sharply. “Yes. I have to tell you something, Jaskier.”

Jaskier tilts his head. Not the way he was expecting this to start, but he’s curious nonetheless. 

“I’m in love with you,” Eskel admits, throwing out a hand. “I know you’re with Geralt, I know I can’t have you, but I can’t keep this secret any longer.”

Eskel continues on, as if he has no control over his words, and Jaskier’s eyes widen. He can only think of one thing to do. Scrambling to his feet, Jaskier makes his way over and claps his hand over Eskel’s mouth. 

“Eskel,” Jaskier can’t help the laugh that follows. “It’s alright. I’m in love with you too and the best part is Geralt and I are more than fine with sharing.”

When Jaskier pulls his hand away, he worries he’s broken Eskel. The man just stares at him, unmoving, almost unblinking. 

“Eskel?” Jaskier asks, wondering if he should shake the man. 

Upon hearing his name, Eskel grabs hold of Jaskier’s arms and crashes their mouths together. After a noise of surprise, Jaskier is quick to return the embrace, hands twisting in Eskel’s shirt. As rough as the kiss is, there’s still a bit of gentleness to it, especially when Eskel pulls away to pepper Jaskier’s jaw with kisses. 

Jaskier hums with delight, tilting his head as Eskel moves his mouth lower. A kiss right underneath Jaskier’s ear makes him gasp and Eskel does it again. He nibbles a trail along Jaskier’s neck before he bites at a pulse point. 

Jaskier lets out a heated moan, his hands flying up to tangle in Eskel’s hair. With a low growl, Eskel sucks where he’s bitten and Jaskier can only hold on for dear mercy. 

When Eskel pulls away, Jaskier can see the want in his eyes and he knows the situation is going to change fast. Taking the lead, Jaskier turns around, undoing the laces on his breeches. He pulls them down to his knees and he looks over his shoulder to see Eskel with his cock out, leaking with precum. 

Leaning over the back of the couch, Jaskier gets ready to put on a show, if only to tease Eskel a little longer. Jaskier bites his lip as he moves his hand down his ass, watching Eskel’s mouth drop open a little. Before Jaskier’s hand reaches his hole however, Eskel grabs his hand. 

“Hold on,” Eskel says as his other hand digs through one of his shirt pockets. 

A bottle of oil is procured and he hands it to Jaskier, letting their fingers brush. 

“Are you always this prepared?” Jaskier grins, uncorking the bottle and pouring oil over his fingers. 

“Ever since you showed up.”

Jaskier gives him a sly grin that quickly turns into a gasp as he pushes a finger inside of himself. With all his desire for Eskel, Jaskier is tempted to take him right now, but he knows better. After all, Lambert will be in the picture soon enough and Jaskier doesn’t want to be incapacitated just from Eskel alone. 

Eskel’s hand dances along his skin as Jaskier stretches himself with more fingers, kneading at his thighs before he grabs hold of Jaskier’s cock. 

Jaskier lets out a stuttered moan even though all Eskel is doing is rubbing his thumb over the tip. Grabbing the oil from where it had fallen onto the couch, Jaskier is thankful nothing managed to spill out and he hands it back to Eskel. With a nod, Eskel coats his hand before he returns it back to Jaskier’s cock, dragging his hand up the length. 

Jaskier’s head tips forward, the differing sensations taking over any coherent thought he might have had. He almost can’t stretch himself fast enough and he keens with Eskel’s every stroke. He can feel Eskel’s cock pressed against his leg, the precome smearing on his skin. It’s exhilarating and Jaskier reluctantly removes his fingers. 

“I’m ready,” Jaskier pants, wiggling his hips for emphasis. 

Eskel doesn’t seem to know what to do next as he stares at Jaskier’s leaking hole. With a reassuring smile, Jaskier turns just enough to help Eskel lube up his cock, spurred on even more with every moan he pulls from the man. 

Then, something feral snaps in Eskel and he grabs Jaskier by the hips, turning him back around so suddenly that Jaskier has to grab at the couch to keep his balance. 

Eskel is slow, gentle with his first push, but almost too much so. Jaskier tries to find leverage, to make Eskel go faster, but this only gets him a hand on his back, pressed even further onto the couch. 

When Eskel fills Jaskier to the hilt, both men moan, staying that way for a moment to savor the feeling. Just when Jaskier’s impatience starts to build, Eskel drags himself out before he slams back in. 

Jaskier lets out a choked gasp, but when Eskel pauses, Jaskier gives him a pointed stare over his shoulder. This is enough and Eskel continues with his harsh, slow thrusting. It drives Jaskier wild, his head thrown back in pleasure. Eskel takes hold of his hips as he picks up speed and Jaskier is left to grip onto what he can, which is not much at all. With Eskel hitting his prostate with more and more force, Jaskier is soon close to his release and he starts stroking himself to bring it on that much faster. 

Jaskier comes with a moan, forcing himself to stay upright as Eskel keeps thrusting into his oversensitive hole. Eskel’s own release soon follows, his seed filling up Jaskier until it starts to spill out. 

Both men are breathless as they hold each other close. While Jaskier has been more than content with Geralt, he’s over the moon to be with Eskel and being able to partake in so much more with him. 

When Eskel pulls out, Jaskier misses being filled, but when he’s guided onto his back to lay down on the couch and given a soft kiss, it’s all he needs. When the kiss ends, Jaskier keeps Eskel close, their breaths mingling together as they take in each other. 

It’s a sweet, tender moment that is then broken by the clearing of a throat. 

Both men whip their heads to the entrance of the library to see Lambert and Geralt standing there, but for how long is another question. 

Eskel is quick to tuck himself away, but Jaskier had lost all sense of modesty years ago. He props himself up on his elbows, giving a lazy grin with a wink specifically for Geralt. 

“Why did no one tell me this was a free-for-all?” Lambert crosses his arms. 

He almost looks like he’s going to pout and Jaskier makes a weak attempt at hiding his laugh. 

“I wanted to tell you and Eskel at the same time, Lambert,” Jaskier teases. “Eskel just happened to find me first.”

Lambert grumbles, but he’s soon quieted as Geralt pushes him forward. He stares at Geralt with furrowed brows and Geralt huffs. 

“If you won’t have him now, I’ll happily take him.”

“No, no,” Lambert hurries over to Jaskier. “My turn.”

Jaskier lays back down on the couch, shedding himself of his clothes until he is spread out naked before the three men. Satiated enough, Eskel sits off to the side, even going so far as to grabbing a few books to keep himself occupied. 

Jaskier figures there will be plenty of other times for them to have a proper orgy and he smiles at Geralt who stands in front of the now closed library doors. Their silent exchange is one of professed love, both trusting each other with all their hearts. 

Turning his attention back to Lambert, Jaskier whimpers as a cold, slicked finger enters him. He doesn’t need extra stretching, but Lambert seems to enjoy this and Jaskier certainly doesn’t want him to stop. 

He shifts his hips up, moaning as Lambert shoves another finger in, his other hand caressing Jaskier’s leg. 

“Beautiful,” Lambert murmurs and Jaskier shivers at the compliment. 

His cock is beginning to harden again and Lambert takes notice, taking it in his hand to coax it further. When Lambert’s fingers hit his prostate dead on, Jaskier almost shouts with the pleasure that consumes him. 

“More, Lambert, please,” Jaskier begs, reaching out for the man. 

With a grin, Lambert crawls up between Jaskier’s legs, pulling him closer by the hips. He leans in, marking the other side of Jaskier’s neck with a bite of his own and Jaskier’s head begins to spin. He wraps his arms around Lambert’s shoulders, holding him tight as he feels the man free his cock from his breeches, ready and eager for more. 

Lambert is not as gentle as Eskel, but Jaskier does not mind. The frantic push into him matches his own neediness and he is only given a little time to adjust before Lambert teases him with shallow thrusts. 

“Bastard,” Jaskier mutters and this gets him a fearsome grin. 

When Lambert slams into him, Jaskier pulls off the couch with a sob, his back a perfect arch. It feels so good, so delicious, and he welcomes the next thrust with a newfound hunger. 

Jaskier can feel the couch move as Lambert fucks him, the sound of slapping skin filling his ears. Even though he’s already come, Jaskier can feel the heat build inside of him and he won’t last long. As if knowing this, Lambert holds Jaskier’s hips up, changing the angle of his thrusts. 

Shouting Lambert’s name, Jaskier succumbs to his orgasm, white stripes covering his stomach and chest. Lambert comes with a growl and Jaskier can hardly believe his body can hold so much cum. 

Lambert gives him a kiss, chaste and short before he pulls out, tying up his breeches quickly. Jaskier feels far away, floating, as he holds a hand to his forehead. His body is so thoroughly used and he loves it. 

He knows he has enough energy for one more and he’s not surprised to see Geralt stripping out of his clothes, using his shirt to help clean up some of the mess that Jaskier is covered in. 

“Hello,” Jaskier smiles as Geralt helps him sit up with an arm around his shoulders. 

Geralt kisses him and holds Jaskier close. “Hello, my love.”

Jaskier relaxes into Geralt’s hold, following his guiding hands until he is seated on Geralt’s lap. He rests his head at the crook of Geralt’s neck and places his arms around his shoulders, their cocks caught between them. 

Somehow, Jaskier becomes hard again, no thanks to Geralt, and he thrusts lazily as Geralt strokes both their cocks. He doesn’t have to do much work as Geralt speeds up his hand, small moans and gasps leaving both of them. 

Lifting his head up, Jaskier then brings Geralt into a kiss, their tongues immediately tangling together, sounds of want caught in each other’s mouths. 

Jaskier whines as he orgasms for the third time and feels a rumble from Geralt as they spill onto each other. Both are reluctant to end the kiss, but Jaskier is now exhausted. He falls limp in Geralt’s arms, almost falling asleep as Geralt holds him close. 

When Jaskier opens his eyes again, he is in a tub with hot water, surrounded by three witchers. Eskel is quick to give him something to drink, Lambert checks to make sure there are no lasting bruises, and Geralt is seated in the tub–behind Jaskier and arms wrapped around his waist. 

“This will be a fun winter,” Jaskier grins, his fingers tracing the scars on Geralt’s hands. 

The two witchers in his eyesight look almost sheepish as they exchange a glance, presumably at Geralt. 

When Geralt’s hold tightens, Jaskier can’t help but grin at the antics of his witcher. 

“It certainly will be,” Geralt mutters. 

Whether it’s for everyone or just himself to hear, Jaskier does not know and with that thought, a delighted shiver runs up his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday i'll write something other than smut. 
> 
> today is not that day


End file.
